


Going Crazy

by asahi_winwin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Doyoung is only mentioned, Ha-a Besties, Honestly Not A lot of Romance Sorry, I'm whipped for Park Jihoon, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this at 2am for fun, jaehyuk is whipped, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahi_winwin/pseuds/asahi_winwin
Summary: Asahi is forced to go to a party by his best friend Haruto and encounters the schools "prince" Jaehyuk.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Park Jeongwoo/Kim Doyoung, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Junkyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Going Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first Fanfic. It's not very well written since it was just a fun way to release stress during a long study period. But I would still appreciate your feedback on it :) Enjoy!!!

“So you wanna go to a party?” 

Asahi was sitting at his desk in his room. He swung his chair towards the door and glared at his intruder through his glasses. His best friend and roommate Haruto was standing there with his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at him with an annoyed expression. 

“I don’t want you to stay cooped up in your room all night long like last friday.” Haruto said, his nagging tone reminded Asahi of his mother. “We’re 18 we should be having fun, and going crazy not staying home all night working on music.” 

“Not interested, maybe next time.” Asahi said swinging his chair back around to look at his computer screen, he heard the loud stomps of his tall friend walking across the room. Haruto placed his hands on the back of Asahi’s chair and dragged him towards the centre of his bedroom, he flipped the chair around so that they were facing each other and he leaned down so that their noses were touching. 

“You are coming whether you want to or not.” He said not moving an inch, “Junkyu, the hot senior I keep telling you about, invited me and he said to bring my friends. So since you want me to end up with a super hot guy you’re coming with me. Let’s find you something to wear.” He pulled away with a bright smile, it made Asahi want to punch him in the face. 

He started digging through Asahi’s minimal closet trying to find him something hot to wear. Haruto knew that whatever he put Asahi in he would look good, the blonde Japanese male had a face that was crafted specially by the Gods. Many of their classmates had a crush on Asahi but never said anything out of the fear of getting rejected. Not that Asahi realized it himself. 

“Try this.” He said throwing clothes towards his stoic best friend. Asahi stood up and started to put the clothes on, accepting defeat and just hoping that Haruto would get with Junkyu fast enough that he could leave and come back to work on his music. He had no interest in loud parties with tons of sweaty drunk guys who had way too much testosterone. 

“Wow, you actually convinced Asahi to come with us.” Both boys turned their heads towards the door where their other roommate Jeongwoo was standing leaning casually against the door frame. “You look really great Sahi, Ruto you better be careful Junkyu doesn’t fall for Asahi instead.” 

“Shut up.” Haruto said rolling his eyes. “Your lucky I’m even allowing you to come.” 

Asahi turned towards the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. Haruto did a good job of picking an outfit he felt comfortable attending a party in; he was dressed in a black t-shirt that had holes in it, and black jeans that had a rip in the right knee. 

“Ok, guys let’s go!” Haruto said grabbing Asahi’s hand and dragging him towards the door. 

—————————————————————————————————————————-

“Ruto I’m so happy you could make it.” A tall handsome guy immediately greeted them at the door, he had a red solo cup in his hand and his cheeks were stained pink, his dark hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. “And you brought some very cute friends.” Junkyu, at least thats who Asahi assumed it was, wiggled his eyebrows at them and looked like he was about to fall over. The guy who was standing next to him quickly swooped his arm underneath his shoulders to hold him up before tossing him towards Haruto. 

“He’s all yours kid.” The guy said, “Finally someone else can take care of him he’s such a pain when he gets drunk.” 

“You’re so mean Park Jihoon.” Junkyu spat out leaning into a very red-faced Haruto’s chest. Jihoon just laughed and turned towards Asahi and Jeongwoo. 

“Nice to meet you guys,” He said flashing them the cutest smile Asahi has ever seen. “I’m Jihoon, and this is my friend Jisung.” He reached out to shake both Jeongwoo and Asahi’s hand and they both introduced themselves. Jisung did the same and held Asahi’s hand for unnecessary amount of time making Asahi immediately put his guard up and shy away behind Jeongwoo. 

“Call me drunk but you might be the best looking guy I’ve ever seen.” Jisung said checking out Asahi, his sleazy gaze made Asahi want to throw up. 

“Yeah, your eyes must hurt from all that handsomeness shining from your face.” Jihoon chimed in, he was laughing as he threw his arms around Asahi and Jeongwoo blocking Jisung from their conversation. “You guys want a drink?” He asked guiding them away from where they were standing, Asahi glanced back at Haruto who had already disappeared somewhere with Junkyu.

“Sorry Jisung is such a creep.” Jihoon said pouring Asahi and Jeongwoo a shot of tequila each, they rejected Jihoon’s drink at first letting him know they brought their own alcohol. But Jihoon insisted with that adorable smile of his that had Asahi weak in the knees. “If he bothers you come find me and I’ll keep him away.” 

“Thank you.” Asahi said feeling safe with Jihoon, he took his shot feeling the tequila burn his lungs on the way down and held in a cough not wanting to look like a bitch. He looked sideways at Jeongwoo who had already shoved a lemon in his mouth frowning at the pain. Jihoon laughed at Jeongwoo’s facial expression, before clapping a hand down on his shoulder. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” He said with a wink before turning around and walked straight into the crowd of people who were dancing in the living room. Asahi scanned the crowd watching them in awe. He had never been the social type, he opted to hang out with the same five friends all the time. He always wondered how people, who were extremely extroverted had enough energy to be out all the time. He had only been at this party for a maximum of ten minutes and he was already exhausted. 

“Oh shit.” He heard Jeongwoo exclaim next to him and Asahi followed his gaze to where he saw Kim Doyoung, a classmate of theirs, standing by the wall talking to a guy he had never seen before. Asahi knew Jeongwoo had a crush on Doyoung because he would never shut up about him. But when it came to actually talking to him Jeongwoo always shied away, Asahi found it really endearing.

“Go over and talk to him.” Asahi urged Jeongwoo, “He looks so bored talking to that guy right now. You could go over there and save him.” Jeongwoo glanced at Asahi with an uneasy expression.  
“Are you sure?” Jeongwoo asked, “I don’t want to leave you all alone.” 

“It’s fine,” Asahi reassured him. “I’m gonna cut now anyway so I’ll see you at home. Go get your man.” 

“Ok, but let me know when you get home.” Jeongwoo said, “Text Haruto and let him know you left as well so he’s not worried.” Asahi just simply nodded before turning into the crowd. 

As he was shoving his way through he felt some guy grab his ass, but he tried to ignore the sensation and just power through so he could go home. However, the hand was vey persistent and eventually made its way to his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to see Jisung standing there with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m actually on my way out.” Asahi said trying to turn back around get away but Jisung’s hand was iron gripped on his shoulder and it actually took everything in Asahi to not wince from the pain. 

“You really are so pretty.” Jisung leered pulling Asahi closer to him, he reeked of rum and stale vinegar. “How about you come over to my room tonight?” He leaned down in an attempt to kiss him and Asahi panicked, he tried to pull away as far as he could.

“Hey honey there you are! I’ve been trying to find you all night.” He felt an arm drape around his shoulder and suddenly he was pulled away from Jisung’s arms into some guys chest. The scent was light and smelt of lavender soap, it was refreshing to Asahi’s nose. He glanced up expecting his saviour to be Jihoon but instead he was face-to-face with Yoon Jaehyuk, the schools “prince.” 

“Sorry but I’ll be taking my boyfriend now.” He said, his eyes challenging Jisung to defy him. Jisung scoffed and turned around he muttered something drunkly under his breathe before leaving. Once he was out of sight Asahi immediately sighed in relief and glanced up at Jaehyuk again. "He is so handsome," Asahi thought before he realized that he had been staring at him for way too long and jerked out his arms. He broke out into a blush straight away feeling ashamed. 

“Thank you for helping me.” He said unable to look at Jaehyuk directly in the eye. 

“Oh no problem!” Jaehyuk exclaimed shaking his hands in front of his chest feeling a little awkward. “That guy was such an asshole.” 

Jaehyuk couldn’t believe his eyes when his crush Hamada Asahi, who looked absolutely amazing tonight, walked in through the door at Junkyu’s party. Jaehyuk never had an issue with getting to know people, he loved to talk and make friends. But Asahi was different, not only was he extremely quiet, but he also had a whole fan club of guys that wouldn’t allow anyone to get close to him. So Jaehyuk has been forced to pine over him from afar. However, when he saw that senior pulling and grabbing at Asahi he couldn't control his rage and without thinking he found himself holding Asahi in his arms not really wanting to let go. 

“Were you on your way out?” Jaehyuk asked, and Asahi nodded in response. “I am too we can walk together if you want? We live in the same dorm.” Jaehyuk immediately froze hoping he didn’t come across like a stalker for knowing where he lives. But Asahi just simply glanced up at him and gave him a boyish smile that melted Jaehyuk’s heart. 

“I would like that.”


End file.
